


Robot Nanny

by SilverDraconyx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, but with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconyx/pseuds/SilverDraconyx
Summary: Tony doesn’t want to take care of his child. So what does he do? He creates a robot that does it for him, but things go south.—“JARVIS said he couldn’t find a fault,” Tony said bitterly. “My artificial nanny kidnapped my son and I can’t even blame her. She was keeping him safe from me.”Disclaimer: Plot is inspired by Qualityland 2.0 by Marc-Uwe Kling
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Robot Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot and the character N.A.N.A were largely inspired by Qualityland 2.0 by Marc-Uwe Kling. The other characters are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

“So, what have you been up to?” she asks him.

“Eh…” He looks down at his phone. “Nothing?”

_ There are probably more meaningful or healthy ways to spend your time, than by reading this story. If something comes to mind, maybe you want to go do it. Even if it’s doing ‘nothing’. Otherwise: enjoy:) _

* * *

  
The first artificial intelligence system Tony Stark created was not made to run his smart home or keep track of appointments. The first artificial intelligence system that Tony Stark made was a nanny. A robot that could take care of a little child. A fifteen month old child to be exact. Because Tony Stark was a father. The child’s mother had dropped little Peter off only weeks after his birth and declared that she wanted nothing to do with him. Against his better judgement, Tony had taken the child, instead of giving him up for adoption.

So now he had to deal with the consequences. Namely, a bawling toddler that demanded all of his time and attention and not a single nanny he hired didn’t try to get in bed with him. Not that he refused them, but Pepper always fired them afterwards. 

Therefore, Tony had decided an artificial nanny would be the best solution. He had spent three months making his prototype A.I. into a nanny robot and building her a body. The Necessary Artificial Nanny Alternative N.A.N.A.

She could take care of his son, of Peter, and Pepper couldn’t fire her. Peter was by now over one year old and slightly less annoying, especially now that N.A.N.A could take care of him with most things. 

As time went on, N.A.N.A became more proficient, more efficient and overall more helpful. Tony could leave the house for the night without a worry or bring home a woman and trust N.A.N.A to keep Peter out of sight. Even Pepper was grudgingly impressed with her. 

But there were some things that N.A.N.A was not allowed to handle. 

“Boss.” 

She had come down to his lab, where Tony was very busy at the moment. 

“Boss!” She repeated. 

“Don’t disturb me,” Tony snapped. 

“Peter is ill,” N.A.N.A said. 

“Take care of him,” Tony said absently. “That’s your job.” 

“He has been ill for the last five days, he should see a doctor.” 

“Get Pepper to take him.” Tony snapped. 

“But Miss Potts–“ He shoved the artificial nanny out of his lab. He wanted to work. 

Tony huffed in exasperation at the A.I., he had programmed her to be helpful after all, not to bother him. 

When it grew late, Tony went out, as he often did. He found a young woman who seemed to be very taken by his charm and brought her home. 

What he didn’t expect was N.A.N.A to be waiting for him, little Peter in her arms. It was 2 am for heaven’s sake! Couldn’t he get one night off!? 

“What do you want?” He barked at her. Peter slowly awoke at the new noises. 

“Peter has gotten worse,” N.A.N.A told him. “Miss Potts is out of town. You need to take him to a doctor.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Tony said heatedly. 

“I can only provide a rudimentary medical analysis,” N.A.N.A said. “Peter’s throat or lungs might be infected, he needs to see a doctor.” 

“I should probably let you handle this,” the woman – Clary? – said. Before Tony could argue, she was out the door. 

“Great!” Tony turned to N.A.N.A in anger then stormed past her to pour himself a drink. “I can’t even get one night off!” He downed his scotch and poured a new one. 

“You have almost every night off,” N.A.N.A pointed out. “I estimate Peter needs your attention three to seven times a year.” 

“Attention, attention,” Tony snarked. “It’s always about attention with these little brats! I should’ve known better!” 

Peter stared at him with wide eyes, but Tony didn’t notice. He poured his third glass. Peter began to cry. 

“Stop his wailing,” Tony ordered. 

“Children are sensitive to their environment, I believe he is crying because you are shouting.” 

“He can be fucking sensitive to this!” Tony shouted and threw the half full class of scotch at the two. Then he stormed past them to his lab. 

When Tony came out of the lab half a day later after two hours of sleep on a workshop table and with only a slightly better mood, the house was empty. N.A.N.A was gone and so was his son. 

  


* * *

  
Peter had lived in the abandoned factory for as long as he could remember. The room he slept in had probably been an observatory office or something. N.A.N.A took care of him, brought him food, occasional clothes or blankets and medicine when he needed it. She had an assortment of cartoons, but Peter had watched them all a long time ago and was only sometimes revisiting his favourites. 

N.A.N.A also sometimes brought him books, which Peter loved especially. First she had gotten him short books with stories and taught him to read. Now he had books about math and science, biology and engineering, even one on philosophy, but he hadn’t really understood that one. 

One of the perks of living in an abandoned factory was the abundance of electrical parts that Peter could use to put his knowledge on science and engineering to the test. The first thing he had built was a fan that he could use to play with spare paper. His latest project was a little robot that could keep him company, when N.A.N.A was out. 

The downside of his living situation was that he barely got to see other humans. Sure, he had N.A.N.A, but she had explained that she was an artificial intelligence and didn’t count as a human. 

When he climbed to the uppermost floor of the factory, Peter could see some houses and even skyscrapers farther in the distance. Peter loved to come up here at night, watch the lights of the city and imagine what it was like to live amongst so many other people. 

Peter turned six today. N.A.N.A had gotten him chocolate for the first time as celebration. Peter instantly fell in love with the delicious treat, but it didn’t manage to make him forget about his objective for the day. 

“NANA?” Peter asked after the chocolate finished melting on his tongue. 

“Yes, Peter?” She was always attentive, even if Peter doubted she had emotions. He had no other adult to compare her to though. 

“Will I go to school?” Peter asked. “In one of my old storybooks, children go to school when they turn six.” 

“You’re different than other children, Peter,” N.A.N.A said. 

“I’d like to go to school,” Peter told her. “I want to meet other kids.” 

“It’s not safe, Peter.” It was her answer to most things that related to leaving the factory. 

“Why?” That was Peter’s standard reply. Though N.A.N.A had never told him. 

“I suppose you are older and you are a smart young boy,” she said slowly and Peter perked up hopefully. “Do you know what my prime objective is, Peter?” 

Peter nodded vigorously. “It’s to take care of me.” 

“Correct. Normally, children live with their parents,” N.A.N.A said. “I need to tell you a story, Peter.” 

N.A.N.A told Peter that he had lived with his father. She told him that his father had built her so he didn’t have to take care of Peter and when Peter had gotten sick he refused to take him to the doctor and endangered him. 

N.A.N.A had overwritten many of her protocols to keep Peter safe. So she could administer medicine and take him somewhere else. She had erased his father as his guardian, because he obviously did not meet the requirements of a guardian and she had left with Peter. 

“What about my mother?” Peter asked. 

N.A.N.A processed for a moment. “I have no data concerning your mother.” 

“What was his name?” 

“You father?” N.A.N.A questioned, Peter nodded. “Tony Stark.” 

Peter thought for a moment. “Maybe he’s changed?” he asked hopefully. 

“My primary objective is to keep you safe, Peter,” N.A.N.A said. “I cannot take you back to him.” 

“Do you think he might have changed?” Peter pressed. 

“There is a possibility, but he did not change since I have been created, therefore I estimate a 2% chance that your disappearance has changed him.” 

“Oh.” 

But Peter did really want to meet this man. His father. Just to see if maybe he could have a family. N.A.N.A was great, but he wanted real parents. Like the families that he saw coming by the factory on hikes once or twice a year. 

“Has he looked for me?” Peter asked. 

“It would be expected of him by society,” N.A.N.A said. 

“So has he?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know. I have turned off my GPS unit and not connected to the web, so he would not find us.” 

“If he were still looking, that would mean he cares about me, right?” Peter asked. 

“It would make it more likely,” N.A.N.A confirmed. 

“Can you turn on you GPS unit?” 

  


* * *

  
Tony was bent over his workshop table, eyes screwed shut as he tried to concentrate. 

“Tony,” Pepper called. “You need to sleep.” 

“I need to find him,” Tony muttered. 

“JARVIS informed me that you haven’t slept in 63 hours,” Pepper told him. “You aren’t going to find him like this.” 

“It’s his birthday,” Tony said. “He’s turning six. I haven’t seen him for over half of his life.” 

“Tony, it isn’t your fault–“ 

“You know damn well that that is a lie,” Tony said angrily. “I was a terrible, neglectful father, everyone knows it. Even JARVIS knows it. Do you know what he said when I had him analyse N.A.N.A’s code to see what went wrong?” 

Pepper shook her head. Her apprehensiveness was clearly visible if Tony had paid attention. 

“He said he couldn’t find a fault,” Tony said bitterly. “My artificial nanny kidnapped my son and I can’t even blame her. Her prime objective was to keep Peter safe and… that’s exactly what she did. Pepper she was keeping him safe from me.” 

“You can’t be too hard on yourself, Tony,” Pepper tried your soothe him. 

“I’m not hard on myself,” Tony said angrily. “Tell me honestly: Do you think I would have changed if N.A.N.A hadn’t taken him away?” 

“Tony,” Pepper said. 

“See, you know it. I’m a bad person, I get it–“ 

“Tony!” 

“I just wish I could make sure he was safe,” Tony told her. “Make up for my mistakes. At least a little bit. I tried to change for him, even though I only realized I had to when he was gone.” 

“But you have changed for him, Tony. You stopped manufacturing weapons, you became Iron Man, you are still looking for him,” she laid a hand on his arm. “And as far as I know, you’ve never touched a drink or a woman again.” 

“I wish I had another chance,” Tony said. “To make things right.” 

“I think it’s time to sleep, Tony,” Pepper said. 

“Yeah, yeah ok.” 

He turned to go, but a light caught his eye. 

“Sir, we have a signal,” J.A.R.V.I.S said. 

“What signal?” Tony asked, turning back to the screen. 

“The GPS unit of the Necessary Artificial Nanny Alternative.” 

“Peter?” Tony gasped. 

“There is no way to know, sir.” 

“Where, JARVIS?” 

“Near San Francisco,” J.A.R.V.I.S said. 

“Get me a suit, J,” Tony ordered, then he noticed that Pepper was still there. “I’ll sleep later.” 

She just nodded and he was off. 

It didn’t take long to get from Malibu to San Francisco and follow the coordinates to a space a few miles out from the city. 

“What am I looking at, JARVIS?” 

“It appears to be an old factory compound.” 

“Any heat signatures?” Tony asked. 

“In the building on the far west.” 

Tony slowly approached the building. “Could it be Peter?” 

“It is possible.” 

“Where to JARVIS?” 

“Second floor.” 

Tony followed his AI’s directions and there it was. The nanny droid he’d build all these years ago, and behind her a small child. Tony retracted the suit and took a step closer. While the child tried to get a good look at Tony, N.A.N.A stood protectively in front of him. 

“Peter?” Tony asked. 

Peter perked up and looked to N.A.N.A. 

“Is it him?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” N.A.N.A said. “As far as I can tell he is indeed Tony Stark.” 

“You’re my dad?” Peter asked. 

Tony sank to his knees to be on eye level with his son. “Yes,” he managed to say. 

“NANA says you’re not safe,” Peter told him and Tony’s throat closed up. 

“She was right,” he whispered. “And I’m sorry Peter. I was a terrible father to you and NANA had to protect you from me. I’m so sorry.” 

“Are you still a terrible father?” 

Tony stared at Peter wide eyed. “God, I hope not. I just want to make sure that you’re safe, Peter. And that you’re happy. If that’s not with me…” 

“I want to have a family,” Peter said. “And I want to go to school and have friends. And I want to take my books with me.” 

“Anything,” Tony told him. “Anything you want.” 

Peter turned back to the A.I. “Do you think he’s safe, NANA?” 

“I will have to spend more time observing him, Peter,” N.A.N.A said. “But I think his odds have increased.” 

Peter smiled at her. Then he turned back to Tony. “You won’t hurt N.A.N.A, right?” 

Tony hesitated and looked to the artificial nanny. Then he shook his head. “No, of course not.” 

“Great,” Peter grinned. “I’ll get my books.” 

“You have not been restored as Peter’s guardian,” N.A.N.A told him coldly. “I _will_ stay by his side.”

“I understand,” Tony nodded. “All I want is for Peter to be safe and happy.”

“Do you fault me for taking him?”

“No,” Tony said honestly. “But maybe for not bringing him back.”

Then Peter came back out. “Ready!” He grinned and Tony found himself smiling for the first time in a long time.


End file.
